


Family Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The two boys in Brian's life are softening him up more and more everyday. This story shows how things happen a little at a time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Dada! Look at me!” Gus’s small voice cried out across the cool crisp fall morning.

Brian smiled at his son from his perch on the park bench a few feet away from where Justin was pushing him on the swing. “I see you, Sonny Boy.” He assured the little boy.

Who would have thought that Brian Kinney would have grown accustomed to Sunday mornings in the park with his partner, his son and both of Gus’s mothers? Certainly not Brian Kinney himself- that was for sure. But the funny thing was that he had not just become accustomed to it- he looked forward to it. 

There was really nothing quite like watching the man you l- uh…live with…oh hell, we all know he loves him- LOVE playing with your son with the mother of your child not far away enjoying her new baby girl with her own partner.

Brian Kinney- a family man. The thought alone made him chuckle out loud and earned him a raised eyebrow from Justin. No doubt the blond would question what was so funny later, but for now he just continued pushing Gus contentedly.

It was really amazing. It had only been a couple of years since the two men had gotten back together and Justin was still young at twenty-two, but he seemed so comfortable with Gus- and not just playing at the park, but Justin always seemed to know how to handle Gus’s sugar highs when Brian had decided to erroneously solve arguments with treats. And when it came to bedtime, Justin always read the stories and used different character voices that Gus loved. Hell, Justin could even get the kid to eat his spinach with some story about being big and strong like Rage.

There was no doubt about it- Justin was amazing with the boy and you could just tell he loved him as much as he loved Brian and that the feeling was mutual.

“I wanna jump now! Catch me, Jussy!” Gus demanded playfully.

Brian watched as Justin quickly raced to the front of the swing set and the older man let out a laugh as both of his boys toppled to the ground- little Gus flattening the larger blond into the sand.

Gus giggled as he leaped off of Justin and tugged at him to stand as well. Justin obliged the toddler, brushing the sand off of both of their bodies.

“Jussy?”

The blond looked dup into questioning hazel eyes exactly like the first Kinney he had fallen in love with. “Yeah, Gussy?” Those were their pet names for each other. Just and Gussy. That had started before Gus could actually say “Justin”. They had been Jussy and Gussy ever since.

“Are you my dada, too?” Justin’s head jerked back a bit at the unexpected question. Of course, it was natural for the kid to wonder such a thing. After all, he had two mommies and Justin was always around.

Before he could form a coherent thought, Brian had risen from his spot on the bench and lifted his little boy into his arms. “No, Gus, Justin is not your Dada.” Justin bowed his head in disappointment that he hoped wasn’t too obvious and chewed on his lips.

It seemed like all action had frozen in the park when in all actuality it was just the three boys and Linds and Mel that knew what was going on. They all watched in anticipation as Gus formed his next question. “Why not?”

Brian pulled both of his lips into his moth as he looked from the boy he adored to the man he loved. “Well, Sonny Boy, I am your dada. That would make Justin your daddy- right, Justin?”

Justin’s mouth dropped open a bit in shock and he quickly swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah.” He croaked out, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

“Forget to take your Claritin, this morning, Sunshine?”

Justin cleared his throat, “Ah, yeah…I must have.”

Brian nodded, giving him a small smile and turned to look at the two weepy lesbians. Jesus, even Melanie was misty eyed.

“Well, boys,” Lindsay finally spoke up, “We should really get going. We don’t want to be late for brunch at Debs.”

The boys all nodded and Brian set Gus back on his feel, keeping one of his small hands tucked in his own. As Justin took the other, the two men shared a smile. It was time to go spend time with the rest of their family, cause that’s what Sundays are for- family.


	2. Family Time

“Well, it’s about fuckin’ time you kids got here!” Deb yelled good-naturedly at the Kinney-Taylor-Peterson-Marcus clan as they arrived. Everyone grinned and fallowed her into the house that they all felt was a second home. 

“Almost everyone else is here, but I wouldn’t let um touch a thing till you all got here.” She put a hand on Justin’s and Brian’s faces and gave them both a soft smack. “How are my boys, huh? He treatin’ you good, Sunshine?” Brian rolled his eyes and Justin just grinned, “We’re great, Deb.” He assured her.

She eyeballed Brian and smiled back at the blond. “Glad to hear it, honey, how get your over-fucked asses in here and get some food. And I mean you too, Brian Kinney! You’re still way too skinny!”

Brian smirked. “Yes, mom.” He softened his sarcasm with a swift kiss on the cheek as he walked by.

“Well, if it isn’t the king, himself and his royal court.” Ted snarked as the last of them found their way in to the kitchen.

“And what does that make you, Theodore? The court jester?” Brian calmly shot back.

“No, I think that’s more Em’s territory.” Michael joked with a grin.

Emmett tried to put on airs of offence, but quickly relented. “I would look fabulous in one of those little outfits, wouldn’t I?”

Everyone chuckled and Ben nodded, “You know, Emmett, not too many people could pull it off.” Emmett flashed him a million dollar grin.

“I bet Brian would look way hotter in one.” Hunter joined in suggestively brushing up against the object of his obsession as he walked by.

He was rewarded with a very Deb-like smack to the back of the head from Michael. “That’s enough out of you.” He warned irritably.

Justin then the doorbell rand and interrupted everyone’s laughter. “I’ll get it, Sis,” Vic volunteered, “Don’t you worry about it.”

“Am I too late?” Jennifer questioned as she entered the kitchen.

“Of course not, honey!” Deb assured her handing her a plate and in turn taking the casserole dish from her.

Jennifer gave Justin a quick hug and kiss and found herself face to face with Brian. “Brian.” She acknowledged him warmly, patting her on the shoulder. Although they had become much better friends over the past coupe of years, she still didn’t feel quite comfortable with him and never really knew how to greet him in these “family” situations.

“Jen.” He smiled easily and then surprised her with a soft kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly and then almost toppled over as two and a half fee of little boy slammed into her, grabbing her by the legs. “Grandma Jen!” Gus cried out pressing his face into her knee.

Her eyebrows nearly shot up off of her forehead as she looked up into the surprisingly warm hazel eyes of her son’s lover.

“Gus had a few questions about his family today and I assured him that if Justin was his other father, that of course Auntie Jen was really Grandma Jen.”

Jennifer picked the little boy up and hugged him to her.

“Shit!” Deb exclaimed, “I’m drowning my fuckin’ eggs over here now!” Everyone laughed as Vic called her an old queen and handed her a tissue. She dabbled at her damp eyes and looked lovingly at her own son holding his daughter in his lap and then around at everyone else in the room. How much luckier could any of them get?


	3. Family Time

‘God it feels good to be home!’ Justin thought as he followed Brian into the Loft later that evening. The atmosphere had become much softer over the past couple of years as Justin’s art and Gus’s toys had become constant fixtures. It definitely wasn’t the fuck pad that is had one been and surprisingly, that didn’t really bother Brian anymore. In fact, he had a feeling that e couldn’t turn back if he wanted to and he was finally at peace with that. Love had become the other permanent fixture in this loft and Brian was finally ready to admit it.

“These family brunches always exhaust the hell out of me.” He confided in Justin as he grabbed them both a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Yeah,” Justin agreed, “But I really love them.”

“You just love the endless amount of food there is for that bottomless pit of yours.” Brian teased him while handing him his water.

Justin grinned and raised his eyebrows. “I think I saw you take and EXTRA piece of quiche, if I’m not mistaken, Mr. Kinney.”

Brian grimaced when his lover poked him in the stomach teasingly. He had let if slip a couple of weeks ago how much he liked Jennifer’s quiche and she had brought it to every family gathering since. It was going to cost him another half hour on the treadmill later, but damn, it was good.

He stood and watched Justin settle in on the couch with a sketch pad. He did this on most Sundays after brunch. It had become a ritual. Sometimes Brian would do a little work on the computer or smoke a joint and reflect, but he wanted to be close to Justin tonight.

The blond looked up a little surprised when Brian settled himself at the other end of the couch facing him. Brian said nothing so Justin went back to work.

He was always so moved to draw after these family Sundays, but today had been really special. Today he had officially become a father and he wanted to capture this memory as soon as possible.

He was brought back to the present when he realized that Brian was now leaning over him from behind the couch. The drawing was far from finished but hit was obvious that it was a sketch of them at the park from earlier that day.

“Are you happy, Sunshine?” Brian asked while idly running his fingers through Justin’s blond locks. 

Justin was startled. “Uh, yeah, Bri- why to you ask?”

Brian was silent for a moment but his fingers kept about their work. “Me too.” He finally murmured.

Justin’s eyes widened. He set his pad down and turned gently to look his lover in the eye. “Yeah?” He questioned him quietly.

Brian pulled his lips into his mouth and nodded. Then he added at almost a whisper. “This is love, isn’t it, Sunshine?”

Justin swallowed and nodded. “And…” Brian continued, “Its forever- right?”

Justin had never seen Brian so vulnerable before and he reached up to touch is face. “It’s always been forever for me, Brian.” He admitted.

Brian swallowed now and nodded. He took a deep breath and looked like he as deciding something. Justin watched him patiently. He could tell that this was something big and he wanted to give Brian all the time he needed.

Finally Brian stood up straight and looked away. Justin was sure that the moment was lost.

“Let’s do it, Sunshine.”

Justin was confused. “Do what, Brian?”

Brian took another deep breath, obviously fighting some kind of inner demon. Justin immediately stood and put his arms around the man he loved. Brian stoked his hair and finally whispered in his ear, “Marry Me."


	4. Family Time

“Holy shit, Sunshine!” Deb screeched the next day at the diner. No one had seen her this excited since her granddaughter had been born.

“Brian Kinney? Engaged? To be married? Somebody pinch me- I must be dreaming.” Ted commented sardonically.

“Ow!” He protested when Brian grabbed a large hunk of flesh on his forearm. “It’s an expression!” He informed him indignantly.

“So was that, Theodore.” Brian smiled “sweetly”

Emmett rolled his eyes and brought the attention back to Justin. “So- how did he do it?” He patted Justin’s hand excitedly, “And don’t leave out any details! I want to know EVERYTHING!”

“Well, he can’t tell you EVERYTHING,” Brian told him pretending to be scandalized, “A lady never kisses and tells- you should know that better than anyone, Emmett.”

Emmett chose to ignore the groom and continue prodding the bride for information. “Go on, Sweetie- we’re all waiting.”

“Yeah, come on, Sunshine,” Deb agreed, “In spite what you boys may think, I do have other customers here too, so get on with it already!”

Justin smiled slightly and shifted his eyes uncomfortably to Brian. Brian sighed loudly and made a show of standing and gathering his things. “Oh, all right. I can see when I’m not wanted.” He said in mock dejection. “But you had better not tell them about how you said yes over and over again after I chained your hot little ass up and…”

“OK!” Michael finally spoke up, “That’s enough, Bri. I think our imaginations can all finish that little scenario for us without you spilling anymore details.”

“Can they ever.” Emmett agreed suggestively and then turned back to Brian, “Now, get out of here already! We want to hear all about what happened and we can’t very well enjoy it with you around.”

Brian rolled his eyes and smiled superiorly. “Well then, I’ll leave you hens to peck, and I’ll see you later.” He leaned over and made a show of kissing his boy quite thoroughly.

Justin blushed a little when everyone “oohed” and “ahhed” Brian just smiled slightly and shook his head as he left the diner. He tried to feel annoyed with the situation but his happiness just kept getting in the way.


	5. Family Time

“Brian! Wait up!” Mikey called as he ran out the diner. Brian turned to look at him as he zipped up his leather jacket.

“Now Mikey, I know it has always been your dream to be a bride’s maid, but you’re just going to have to settle for best man.” He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arms as if to say ‘sorry, nothing I can do’.

Michael rolled his eyes at his best friend. It was just like Brian to make dumb jokes at a time like this. “I’m serious, Brian- are you sure about this? Justin? Forever? Just the two of you?”

Brian squinted and lit a cigarette. “I asked him, didn’t I?”

Michael raised his eyebrows imploringly and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you did, but are you sure? This isn’t like when Linds hit you up for a kid and you agreed ‘cause you were high on E?”

Brian gave a small laugh and stepped in close to the other man to put their foreheads together. “You know I love you, don’t you Mikey?” Michael nodded slightly. “And no matter what, that doesn’t change.” Michael nodded again.

It was Brian’s turn to nod. “Good, ‘cause I do, but…” He took a deep breath, “I love Justin too- in a much different way.” He confessed quietly. “Nothing’s going to change that either, but I really want you to be happy for me- for us.”

Michael pulled back and looked into Brian’s eyes. Seeing what he was looking for he smiled and nodded. “I am.” He assured him, “I only hope that the two of you can be as happy as Ben and me.”

The two men stood like this for a few more seconds before Brian finally had enough of the sap. He smacked Michael firmly on the shoulder and gave his trademark Kinney grin, “Now get back in there and help those queens plan the rest of my goddamn life. I’m counting on you to not let them fuck it up too much.”

Michael shined one of his biggest smiles and chuckled as he walked back into the diner. Who would have thought, him, Michael Novotny, the best man at Brian Kinney’s wedding?


	6. Family Time

“So…what are you thinking about color schemes?” Emmett was asking excitedly when Michael stepped back inside. He caught a look from his mom when he sat back down, but surprised her when he just smiled and joined the present conversation.

“Well, honestly guys, I haven’t had much time to thing about it.” Justin confessed. “I mean, he just asked me last night and I’m kinda still getting used to it myself.”

Emmett grinned and wiggled in his seat excitedly as he patted Justin’s hands. “Well, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, Sweetie. I’ll take care of everything!”

“You mean WE’LL take care of everything!” Deb interjected. “Oh, Sunshine, it’s going to be so beautiful.” She clutched her chest and smiled wistfully as she rushed back to get her orders.

“Take care of what?” Lindsay questioned as she and Melanie made their way over to the boy’s booth.

Emmett squealed and Justin just blushed so Ted decided to be the barer of unbelievable news. “Brian popped the question last night.” He informed them.

Melanie snorted. “Yeah? What question- where’s the lube?” Lindsay smacked her arm lightly and turned her attention back to the boys. “Brian asked you to be his partner” She asked wide-eyed.

Justin shook his head smiling and Lindsay scrunched up her face in confusion. “What then?”

“He asked him to MARRY HIM!” Emmett squealed again, no longer able to contain himself.

Linds and Mel had to use each other for standing support. “Oh my god. Are you serious?” Lindsay asked in disbelief.

“As a heart attack.” Michael confirmed. “Can you believe it?”

“It’s one the signs of the apocalypse.” Melanie insisted.

“Oh, Honey! Congratulations!” Lindsay leaned in to give him a bit hug. “Have you set a date?” When Justin shook his head she prodded on, “June is the perfect time for an outdoor wedding. I can see it now with the canopy and fresh flowers…” She trailed doff all starry eyed and everyone just laughed. There probably wasn’t a gay in Pittsburg that didn't want a part in planning this monumental event.


	7. Family Time

“I don’t give a fuck, Cynthia- make it happen!” Brian hung up and ran his fingers though his hair in exasperation. He had been working on this campaign for a huge video rental chain for hours and he was exhausted. He should have just stayed at the office. There was no peace and quiet found at the loft these days. Not since their twisted Brady Bunch had found out he proposed. He groaned at the pain in his temples as he fisted both of his hands in his hair. There was absolutely no way he could take it back now- not that he really wanted to.

He would never let any of them know it, but he was pretty excited too. Things had all happened so fast- well, if you considered five years fast…and now he, Brian Fucking Kinney, legendary top and king of Liberty Avenue was in love and getting married. Well, at least he was still legendary and a top. 

He knew how lucky he was- really he did, even if he never let it show. Great sex- make that phenomenal sex- aside, not too many men would have stuck around and put up with all of his shit for so long, but Justin had. They had had some really hard time, (no pun intended) and they had hurt each other in ways that no one else ever could, but here they were after five years of Brian claiming that he didn’t believe in love, only fucking and that marriage was for heteros and dykes- getting hitched themselves. 

It startled Brian when he looked over into his living room to see Emmett, Daphne and Justin yammering on about reception music and invitations, to realize that he had never been happier in his life.

The “girls” all thought that he was still pounding away at the tacks of proposals he had been working on since he came home at five, so they didn’t think to censor their plans for his benefit.

“I think you should have Divina Devore sing at the reception, Honey. She would be just “divine”!” Emmett insisted and much to Brian’s dismay Justin seem to be thinking it over- SERIOUSLY.

“And you totally have to have her sing My Heart Will Go On!” Daphne jumped in, “Remember how we always said that we wanted it sung at both of our weddings?”

Justin’s eyes lit up and he laughed at the memory, “yeah, but we actually thought that we could get Celine Dion to perform it herself.”

“And you were going to marry Leonardo Dicaprio!” Daphne added giggling when Justin smacked her on the head with a pillow.

You’d better shut up unless you want me to bring up J.T.T.!” He warned her trying to be menacing.

“NO!!!” She wailed. “Besides, that was only for like…a week!” Justin laughed and shook his head, “Oh sure Daph, that was plenty of time for you have his face and name plastered everywhere!”

“Shut up!” She protested hitting him with a pillow now.

“You shut up!” He cried out as he swung to hit her back. Just as his arms were about to sing forward they were captured from above and behind.

“How about you BOTH shut up.” Brian suggested snidely. “You’re giving me a fucking migraine.” He whipped his head around to where Emmett sat curled up in the corner of the sofa looking innocent.

“And you,” Brian addressed him as if he were crazy. “Divina Devore? At MY wedding? That tired old queen? Not likely- I don’t care if she is Mikey’s other mother.”

Justin snickered and Brian whipped back around to him. “What’s so funny, Sunshine? Could it be the thought of fucking Celine Dion’s MY HEART WILL GO ON?!”

Justin pouted, “But Bri-“

Brian cut him off by covering his mouth. “No way.” He stood and looked at Justin seriously. “I don’t know what I was thinking. We can’t do this.” He abruptly turned and stalked toward the bedroom leaving all parties behind with the open mouths.

“Brian.” Justin just said his name not really knowing what else to say. He knew that in about 30 seconds he was going to start crying. Brian turned back around just before stepping into the bedroom. 

“I mean…how could I ever live in the shadow of Leonardo Dicaprio?” He grinned and said the name all dreamy-like.

It took Justin about five seconds to realize that Brian had just been giving him shit. He instantly raced over to the older man and toppled him on the bed yelling at him to never do that again. It only took about two minutes for their laughs to turn into moans and for Emmett and Daphne to get the hint and leave them to their own make up devices.


End file.
